Todo comenzó por un juego
by Hetalianas F. Jones
Summary: Las cosas entre ellos cambiaron. Sentimientos escondidos vieron la luz, en plenas calles españolas durante un simple juego.
1. Jugando

**Advertencia: **América x Spain / Alfred x Antonio

_Capítulo 1: Jugando _

Todo normal en las calles de la ciudad de la pasión o se quería hacer creer, mas cierto español y estadounidense, que de por una extraña razón, parecían los mejores amigos, corrían cada uno con una cesta llena de jugosos tomates, lanzándose los al otro en una especie de juego por ver quien era el mejor.

-La mejor arma de un español son sus tomates – grita Antonio lanzando sin piedad un jugoso, rojo y enorme tomate directo a la cara de Alfred - ¡Olé! – grita de vuelta, al ver que su tiro a acertado.

El norteamericano se pasa el dorso de la mano por el rostro para quitar restos de esa arma española.

-Hahaha toma esto Tonio – lanza el tomate en dirección al europeo – ¡Con este ataque are que tú economía se quede en la shit!

-¡No metas mi economía! – se esconde dentro de un callejón, esperando la oportunidad precisa para atacar.

Puede oír claramente los pasos americanos, suaves y seguros. Llevan horas en ese juego y aún no se cansan. Es demasiado emocionante perseguir a tu amigo mientras le lanzas tomates.

Los pasos se detuvieron, ¿qué esta tramando? Asoma la cabeza, grave error. Un tomate le cae en toda la cara, mandándolo al suelo.

-Haha gane Antonio – dijo mirándolo con superioridad - ¡Ahora sí! ¡Dame mi paga!

El español se levanta, sacudiendo lo adherido a la ropa. Una sonrisa, de esas que mostraba de pirata, adorna su rostro.

-Bueno Alfred, si tanto quieres un premio – se acerco, con movimientos lujuriosos, tomándole de la corbata – Te la daré – susurro contra sus labios.

El americano se quedo sin habla… ¿qué había sido esa mirada? ¿y esos movimientos que realizaba su amigo? Sentía como algo en su interior despertaba.

-¿Qué… qué haces Tonio?

-Darte tu premio – lamio la comisura de sus labios, quitando un diminuto rastro de tomate - ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – sus ojos verdes ardían en el mas puro de los placeres, mostrando sin miedo lo que deseaba.

-Pero Antonio – apoya la mano en el pecho del contrario - ¿Y Lovino? ¿Y Arthur?

Detiene las acciones, confundido. Alfred tiene razón ¿Qué sucedía con sus respectivas parejas? ¿Engañaría a Lovino de esa manera? Sabía que Alfred no era capaz de hacerle eso a Kirkland, pero ¿y él? La duda se hizo presente, ¿qué aria? ¿dejarse llevar con su amigo y luego hacer que nada pasó?

Alfred podía ver la confusión de su amigo en el rostro. Sabía perfectamente que Antonio ama a Lovino y que por un desliz de ellos todo se arruinaría… pero, debe admitir que su amigo en verdad es pasionalmente sexy, esos labios que lo llaman por un beso, sus ojos tan verdes eran dos joyas llamativas, su cuerpo, esas curvas peligrosas que marcaban su ropa y su perfecto y bien parado y redondo trase… no, no espera él no podía estar pensando eso… ¿Acaso le gusta España? Pero él tiene a Arthur, la duda comenzó a nacer en él también.

-Antonio… - miro esos labios carnosos tan provocativos no aguantaba más debía probarlos. En un acto que ni el mismo Jones supo como ocurrió, se encontraba besando los labios españoles.

El beso lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, asiéndole abrir los ojos hasta mas no poder. Alfred lo tomo por la cintura, atrayéndole a su cuerpo. Fue perdiendo la cordura, ese beso encendía algo que no podía identificar. Paso los brazos alrededor del cuello americano, sintiendo más, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la caricia.

Jones metió la lengua, sacándole un jadeo. De inmediato, tomo el color de los tomates que tanto le gustan. Ahora que pensaba en tomates, aquella boca sabia a uno.

El aire fue haciendo falta, Antonio, con dulzura, fue cortando el beso. Entrelazando los dedos en los rubios cabellos de Alfred.

-Antonio – dijo con tono dulce, observando el bello rostro de su amigo, en verdad que es hermoso, pero, cayo en cuenta – A- Antonio – se separo bruscamente del español, pasando los dedos en sus labios, que se encontraban rojos del profundo beso.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Triste y decepcionado. Si él no sentía nada por Jones ¿o se equivocaba? ¡No, no sentía nada por el gringo! ¡Su pareja es Lovino Vargas y nadie más! Aunque, aún así, el sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho no le dejaba respirar.

-¿Ahora vas a decir que no paso nada? – miro al suelo, en esos momentos se le hacia lo más interesante del mundo. No quería ver sus ojos.

El americano miro a su amigo, okey mantenía presente que lo que hizo no es correcto, que él ya tiene a alguien y es Arthur Kirkland… mas no podía evitar el sentimiento que oprimía su corazón. Seria posible que sin darse cuenta ¿se había enamorado de España? Es cierto, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero, ¿le gusta en verdad?

-No… - capturo sus labios nuevamente en un ósculo, si lo que esta haciendo es pecar pues… le gusta pecar y con tremendo español en frente como no hacerlo.

Hacia lo posible por no corresponder. Tiene que serle fiel a Lovino, pero… al diablo con la fidelidad. Aquel americano le gusta y bastante, lo tenia loco, en otras palabras. "Perdón Lovino" – piensa. Aferrándose a la ropa de USA.

-Vamos a mi casa – logra murmurar, sin dejar de besarlo.

Sí no buscaban un lugar más intimo, de seguro Alfred se lo violaba en plena calle, importándole poco.

Jadeaba en el beso, Antonio tenía razón, debían ir a casa, él mismo estaba seguro que si permanecían ahí terminaría dándole bien duro al español.

-S- sí vamos – le agarra la mano con total cariño, como si fuese el contacto más importante entre ellos.


	2. Más que un juego de niños

**Perdón por la demora la escuela y actividades extracurriculares no nos dejaron tiempo para actualizar. Intentaremos no demorar con las actualizaciones (pienso que será imposible).**

**Sin más preámbulos el fic.**

_Capítulo 2: Más que un juego de niños. _

Corrieron a casa de España, este esperaba no encontrarse con él italiano. No quería dar explicaciones y no estaba que digamos seguro de lo que sentía por ambos chicos. Ama a Lovino, sí, pero las cosas han cambiado, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Alfred corría junto a Antonio por las calles españolas, la ciudad de su amante era hermosa… ¿amante?, ¿será que ahora serían enamorados de hay en adelante? El americano no sabia la respuesta. Es algo que averiguaría con los actos.

Doblaron la esquina, llegando al fin. Antonio busco en sus bolsillos, aparentemente sin éxito. ¿Dónde las metió? Recordó el repuesto bajo la alfombra de "Bienvenidos". Alfred tuvo que retroceder para que pudiera recoger la llave, dándole buen ángulo de sus nalgas. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente fue atacado por el estadounidense, que cerro la puerta.

América pudo ver un toque de miedo en la verde mirada del español. Lo observo de arriba abajo, quedando la mirada fija en sus labios. Se acerco a Antonio con un deseo, la verdad se encontraba impaciente, muy rápido a su parecer ni con Kirkland había caído tan deprisa en la locura. Lo agarro por los hombros y atrajo sus labios a los suyos, sellando en un profundo beso, que poco a poco se volvió más caliente y lujurioso.

Cayeron al suelo, Alfred enzima de Antonio, besándolo con frenesís, hinchando más los labios. España se dejo hacer, tocar por todos lados. No pensaba con claridad ni quería hacerlo. Los besos pasaron al cuello, dejando un camino húmedo. Soltaba gemidos y jadeos incontrolables. ¡Dios, si apenas estaba comenzando lo bueno!

-Antonio tengo ganas de… hmmm.

-Al- Alfred – dijo, soltando un suspiro.

Alfred le acaricia la espalda.

-Estas caliente… ¿Te gustaría qué yo…? – le toca el trasero.

Se muerde el labio, cerrando los ojos, imposible de mirarlo. Tenia que detenerlo de algún modo, pero la tentación era mucho más fuerte. América fue tocando, pasando los dedos por el agujero de sus glúteos.

-S- sí – responde, no muy seguro.

El gringo acaricia las mejillas de Antonio, prendidas con el más vivo rojo.

-Antonio en verdad ¿quieres? – le mira a los ojos, buscando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Sí – mete las manos dentro de la camisa, subiéndola – Sí quiero.

Alfred lo observa enternecido, deberás que ese sexy español lo está haciendo pecar, pero, la verdad no le importa.

El rubio lo agarra fuertemente de la cintura y lo coloca en su hombro, cargándolo hasta la habitación.

-¿Alfred? – se aferra a la cintura de este. Siente que se va a caer. Recuerda las veces que le hacia eso a Lovino, y como este se enrollaba en su cintura; hizo exactamente eso, quedando frente a los azules.

El gringo rio por lo bajo, sabiendo que el español sentía que se caía. Lo sostuvo por las nalgas y contorneo cada rincón de ellas.

-Antonio – pronuncia lujurioso, arrojándolo en la suave y gran cama que poseía el de ojos verdes.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron, cubriéndose, nuevamente, del color de la pasión. Entreabrió los labios, lamiéndoselos, esperando por los otros.

Jones se encontraba encendido, en verdad una parte de él no quería, pero la otra sí, sentía como si estuviera en un sueño. Oh ¡El español le habría dado un afrodisiaco! Pensar en eso lo ponía caliente, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero el norteamericano solo sabia una cosa… y eso era darle "mucho" amor al europeo.

Se acerco a la cama con movimientos de cadera muy sensuales, sus orbes celestes despertaban un brillo de pasión y sin dudarlo más, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, desabrochándolo en un beso.

El cuerpo entero le ardía. Alfred empezó acariciarle las piernas, despertando a su "amigo". Mordió el labio de USA para luego succionarlo.

El muchacho de lentes gruñía por la excitación, las acciones del español estaban despertando a su miembro que en estos momentos se encontraba caliente y húmedo. Jones dirigió sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Antonio, abriéndolo, para en el proceso arrancarle los pantalones junto con sus interiores, dejando expuesto su miembro.

Avergonzado, se cubrió, colocándose más rojos que los tomates. Joder, no creía que las cosas fueran tan deprisa. Tonto estadounidense excitado.

-N- no me mi-mires – cerro los ojos, aquella mirada le provocaba sensaciones extrañas.

Alfred esta excitado, eso no lo podía negar pero, había algo… sentía como si Antonio estuviera tan nerviosos que no disfrutaba. El norteamericano se comenzó a sentir mal, si lo llegaba hacer con su amigo quería que los dos disfrutaran y que no solo él por ser un bastardo pervertido.

Jones detuvo sus acciones por un momento y se sentó en a cama al lado del europeo. Lo rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo amoroso, desprendiendo sentimientos de protección y cariño.

-Tomatito… no temas.

Se estremeció al escuchar como le llamaba, así le dice Lovino al estar borracho. Una opresión en el pecho, mejor dicho en el corazón, le hacia saber que lo que hacia estaba mal. Pensó en las mil posibilidades de que Romano se enterrara. No podía, no podía hacerle eso. Lagrimas de frustración querían agolparse en sus ojos. Escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Jones, no dejaría que le viera así, de ninguna manera.

-No me digas así – susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara.

Lo miro, sabia que lloraba, sentía como su camisa se humedecía… Antonio le dijo "No me digas así" ¿lo molesto? ¿Acaso lo ofendió con eso? El gringo sentía que lastimaba a su amigo y, la verdad él no quería eso. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no soportaría ver a su lindo español llorar.

Disponiéndose a separarse delicadamente del chico y recostarlo con cariño en la cama, para después arroparlo con las sabanas.

-Yo… - no tenia nada que decir, en esos momentos era mejor callar que equivocarse. Alfred se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse.

-No te vayas – agarro la manga de la camisa – Quédate… por hoy. – lo miro con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Por hoy? – pregunto confundido.

-Sí, necesito estar con alguien… contigo Alfred – se seco las lagrimas, soltando a USA – Puedes irte si quieres – abrazo una de las tantas almohadas de la cama.

Ahora si que esta confundido, ¿primero si, después no? ¡Ah! Pero quien entiende a ese español rojito pasión. Alfred se dio cuenta y sí, le gusta Antonio y, ahora comprende que no quiere ser algo de una noche y ya, él no quiere ser un a costón y ya, quiere mucho más con ese salvaje y sexy moreno, le gusta sí… ama a Arthur pero, ahora otra persona también se a robado su corazón. A partir de hay firmaría parte de sus pensamientos de cada día.

Jones no quería sufrir por amor, por favor no otra vez. No deseaba llorar nuevamente por alguien. Se acerco al cuerpo recostado en la cama y lo abraza, ya le da igual si iba a sufrir lo haría, pero de la forma correcta.

-Ya… estoy aquí.

España le abrazo con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que ahí esta y no ira a ninguna parte. Se encontraba confundido, demasiado. Podía intentarlo con Alfred, si no funcionaba, nada de eso se comentaría, quedando en el pasado. No podía evitar imaginarse el rostro lloroso de Romano. ¿Joder, que haría?

Se acomodo mejor, los brazos de Alfred eran fuertes y cálidos, justo lo que necesitaba. Tal vez si no pensaba en Lovino, solo tal vez, las cosa funcionarían entre ellos.

-Antonio, yo no quiero salir lastimado. La verdad creo que me gustas y por estar en nuestros juegos y bromas no me había dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Si no sientes lo mismo dímelo y comprenderé. – miro largamente al español, este seguía con el rostro escondido – Olvidare y podrás estar bien con Lovino, yo solo quiero verte feliz. – lo abrazo con mas fuerza e intensidad. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus orbes celestes y rodaran por su mejilla.

-Alfred… yo… estoy confundido – seco las lagrimas, lo hizo llorar, esto se esta yendo fuera de control. No podía seguir así tenia que decidirse por alguien. – Dame hasta mañana. Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas.

A Jones le daba algo de vergüenza que Antonio lo viera llorar, no quería mostrarse débil siendo una de las grandes potencias mundiales.

-¿Hasta mañana? Esta bien – beso su frente. Antonio cierra los ojos, disfrutando de esa minúscula caricia. - ¿Quieres qué me vaya para que hables con Lovino?

-No, quédate.

-Esta bien – lo abraza recostándose ambos en la cama - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Dormir. Ando cansado. – recuerda que sigue medio denudo y aún mantenía restos de tomate por el cuerpo, busco su ropa, teniendo que alejarse del americano. - ¿Has visto mi ropa? Quiero tomar una ducha antes.

-Hummm… s-sí – Alfred lo busca. La había arrojado detrás del escritorio, lo más lejos posible para que no hiciera estorbo. La recoge y se la entrega a España – Toma, te esperare aquí. – Jones se acostó en la cama del moreno.

Cubre sus partes. No mira a Alfred, sabiendo que si lo hacia, le invitaría a entrar con él. Tranco la puerta del baño, solo por si acaso, pero olvidaba que Romano la había dañado. Tira la ropa en el canasto.

El agua empezó a relajarle, era agradable sentirla sobre la piel. Estar junto a Alfred le nublaba la mente, no dejando que pensara con claridad. Comenzó a tararear "La pasión no se detiene", canción preferida de las que a escrito.

Alfred, tirado en la cama, analizando el cielorraso del cuarto. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana y luego al reloj de mano. ¡Oh, shit! ¡Pero que tarde era!

Se levanto de un brinco, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, pero cuando tuvo el pomo en las manos recordó a su amigo. Deberás que es de mala educación irse sin despedirse camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño. Pensó en solo tocar la puerta y avisarle que se iría desde el otro lado de la puerta, sí, eso haría.

Jones toco la puerta con cierta fuerza para producir el ruido, pero, lo que no espero fue que esta se abriera por completo dejando ver su interior.

España no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrado en lo que hacia, cantando sus magnificas canciones.

El americano ojeo el baño, haber si encontraba con la mirada a su amigo. Estaba en la ducha, esas gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo, sus curvas peligrosas. Dios estaba viendo el mejor cuadro de pintura de la vida.

Callo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió la cabeza, tapándose los ojos.

-Eh… An- Antonio ya me tengo… que ir.

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz americana ¿No había trancado la puerta? Oh, cierto, Lovino la rompió en uno de sus ataques de celos.

-¿Por qué? – cerro la llave, tomando la toalla y enrollándola en su cintura.

América seguía tapándose los ojos con la mano, no queriendo ver ese cuerpo de adonis, si no lo podía poseer.

-Recordé que hay una junta.

-No me han dicho nada – cruza los brazos. Las gotas caían por su cuerpo. – Mientes. – Alfred sigue sin mirarlo.

-No miento, es que solo somos Iggy y yo… no tengo motivos para mentirte.

-Mírame a los ojos y repítelo.

Alfred se descubrió los ojos. Mira al español, shit. Su torso desnudo, no puede dejar de verlo, pero, tiene que retirarse. Lo mira a los ojos.

-Antonio no estoy mintiendo, tengo una reunión con Inglaterra, es en serio.

-Bueno – coge otra toalla y sale del baño en busca de ropa.

-¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Jones lo sigue con la mirada, al final esta paro en su trasero.

-Sí – saca unos pantalones gastados y una camisa manga larga. – No pasa nada.

-¿Seguro? – se acerca a él – Siento que tu animo cambio… ¿Hice algo mal?

-Seguro. Llegaras tarde si no te vas ya – vuelve a meterse en el baño.

Mira la puerta por donde entro Antonio. Se dirigió a esta, abriéndola.

-¿Antonio estas celoso? – pregunto directamente.

Detuvo en seco las acciones ¿Esta celoso de Arthur? ¡Imposible! Termino de abrochar el pantalón, girándose, viendo directo las orbes azules.

-No lo estoy – se coloco la camisa, dejando los primeros tres botones sin abotonar.

Alfred no se encontraba feliz con esa respuesta. Sabe que miente. Lo agarra de la manga.

-Dime la verdad.

-¡Es la verdad! – se suelta del agarre - ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Antonio le había gritado, podía sentir el enojo en su tono de voz. Lo estaba haciendo enojar, era mejor irse, sí, esa es la mejor opción. No valía la pena seguir lastimándose por alguien que no le amaba. Solo por hoy obviamente seguiría intentando.

-Tienes razón, no tienes porque estarlo. Si me disculpas me retiro. – Jones salió de la habitación cabizbajo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Joder! Sí, sí esta celoso ¿y qué? No se lo diría. Miro la puerta ¿Ahora qué? Suspiro. Le mandaría un mensaje.

_Alfred, no te pongas mal ¿Hablamos mañana de esto? Me gusta resolver las cosas de frente. _

Caminando por las calles de España, dirigiéndose a la reunión que había marcado Arthur. La verdad ni siquiera sabía de que trataba, ya habían resuelto varios temas, que él supiera, todo estaba arreglado, no entendía que pasaba.

Tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido del móvil.

-¿Antonio? – lo observo.

_Esta bien, hablamos mañana._

La noche se hizo eterno para el español. No dejaba de pensar en la relación con Lovino o en el americano. Tal vez si trataba de dormir, podría pensar mejor y tenerle una respuesta mañana.

Acomodo las almohadas, abrazando una, imaginando al gringo.

-Alfred… - murmuro, dispuesto a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

**Elena y An-chan.**


	3. Una verdad salida a la luz

Capítulo 3: Una verdad salida a la luz.

Caminando por las calles de España, dirigiéndose a la reunión que había marcado Arthur. La verdad ni siquiera sabía de que trataba, ya habían resuelto varios temas, que él supiera, todo estaba arreglado, no entendía que pasaba.

Tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido del móvil.

-¿Antonio? – lo observo.

"Esta bien, hablamos mañana." -Enviar-

Continuo con el trayecto hasta un restaurante español. Por los rumores que se escuchan este era muy bueno y en el que preparan una exquisita comida.

Al entrar le indico al recepcionista que tenía una reservación a nombre de Arthur Kirkland.

-Sí, pase. Por aquí – le indico el hombre guiando a Alfred hasta una mesa en la sección privada del local.

El hombre hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse y dejar a los dos rubios a solas.

-¡Good Night! Artie – saludo Alfred a su actual novio.

-Good Night. Alfred toma asiento por favor, debemos hablar de algo. – indico el Ingles.

Jones hizo caso a la orden del anglosajón y se sentó en su silla.

Arthur llamo a los camareros y estos sirvieron una copa de vino a cada uno, se retiraron dejando nuevamente a los dos chicos solos.

Kirkland agarro la copa entre sus dedos y sorbió un poco del liquido amargo y dulce.

-Esta sabroso, prueba un poco Alfred. – indico alzando la copa.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien así. – observo la copa de vino frente a el y luego a Arthur – ¿Para qué me has citado? – esperaba no sonar grosero.

El rubio de grandes cejas dejo de beber de su vino, lo coloco sobre la mesa y se cruzo de piernas.

-Alfred F. Jones. – dijo serio Arthur.

Detesta que lo llamen por su nombre completo, sabia que después de eso nada bueno venia.

-En los últimos meses he notado que tu relación con España se ha hecho más fuerte – pronunció el nombre del país con un toque de odio. – Sabes perfectamente que él no es de mi agrado.

-Lose pero, Antonio es mi amigo – ¿era su amigo o sentía algo más por el ibérico? ¿Acaso le gusta? – se preguntaba mentalmente Alfred.

-¡Sí, pero yo soy tú pareja! – dijo Arthur exaltándose y levantando la voz – hummm... Disculpa.

-Artie... – no termino de hablar pues fue interrumpido.

-Nada de Artie, conejo o lo que sea. Ya me canse. – dijo serio el británico – Mientras tu te ibas con el estúpido español yo me quedaba en casa solo. Tu no estabas hay para mi y en muchas ocasiones llore. Llegue a pensar que me habías dejado de amar. – detuvo su relato y respiro hondo.

Jones le miro atónito. No tenia ni idea de que su pareja estuviese pasando por esa situación. Antonio era su amigo pero nunca pensó que afectaría de esa manera al ex-pirata Ingles.  
Kirkland prosiguió con su sermón.

-Pero sabes Alfred todo cambio cuando "él" vino a mi – sonrió recordando a "esa" persona.

-¿Él? – pregunto extrañado el norteamericano.

-Sí. Mientras tú te divertías con el hispano hubo alguien que si se preocupo por mi. Ese es...

-¡honhonhon! Cherrie – Francis apareció detrás de Arthur. Beso su mejilla y aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos.

-Sí. Francis, fue el único que se importo por mi y me hizo volverme a sentir amado.

América no se lo podía creer. Arthur le estaba dando a entender que tenia algo con él francés. ¿Acaso era eso?

-Alfred... yo amo a Francis. Desde hace ya varios meses iniciamos una relación para ver como podíamos controlar este asunto. – explicaba con un semblante neutral. Alfred permanecía sereno – Y la verdad nos dimos cuenta que todo iba de maravilla y que nos amamos. Alfred... con esto no quiero decir que dejemos de ser amigos solo que, ya no te amo como antes. – sentencio el rubio cejo, agarrando la mano del francés.

El norteamericano no dijo nada. Los observo a ambos por unos minutos y se levanto de su asiento.

-Alfred, moun ami, no es necesario que te vallas – dijo Francis.

Alfred lo ignoro por completo. Dispuesto a irse y sin despedirse se largo del restaurante con una mirada tranquila.

¿Arthur lo estuvo engañando? Él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, no podía quejarse. Lo tenía bien merecido.

Rio a carcajadas cuando se encontraba lejos del lugar donde se encontraban su ahora ex-pareja y su nuevo pretendiente. Fue una risa falsa, todo por tratar de esconder un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho. Le dolía y mucho.

Camino por las calles hasta divisar un bar.

Hoy ahogaría sus penas en alcohol.

**Escrito por An-chan. **


	4. Corazón partido

**Capítulo 4: Corazón partido **

Alfred se encontraba borracho en un bar, algo muy impropio de él en verdad. La reunión para la que lo cito el ingles no era mas que un aviso de que su relación terminaba, pues ahora gusta del francés. Jones no pudo evitar caer en la negación, ya habían sido pareja por muchísimos años.

Como pudo salió del bar, diciendo cosas propias de alguien en su estado. El norteamericano recorrió las oscuras calles de España. Su paso era torpe, cayendo en ocasiones al suelo empedrado, ensuciándose. Las pocas personas que aún permanecían despiertas a tales horas de la noche, le daban paso sin chistar.

Jones, con un aspecto lamentable, toca desesperado el timbre. Esperaba no haberse equivocado de casa, otra vez.

-¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! – gritaba desde afuera sin impórtale despertar al barrio entero.

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta y el timbre siendo presionado sin considerar la hora, le despertaron. ¡Justo cuando había podido conciliar el sueño joder! Malhumorado se levanta de la cama. Prendió las luces del pasillo, cegándose. Usa el brazo para cubrirse del resplandor. Camina rápido a la entrada, el ruido ya lo estaba desesperando, sacando lo peor de él, y eso que es paciente. España abrió la puerta, no esperaba encontrar la figura del americano en tan deplorable estado.

Los rubios cabellos alborotados, la ropa desarreglada y sucia, igual que el rostro le daban una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido. Lagrimas salían de los iris azules como el cielo, deslizándose por las mejillas hasta caer en la ropa. El pecho se le oprimió al contemplarlo en tan mal estado. ¿Qué sucedió para que quedara así? ¿No se suponía qué se encontraría con el ingles?

-¡Antonio! – callo de lleno al piso lastimándose las rodillas.

-¡¿Alfred?! – lo levanto del suelo. Apestaba a puro alcohol. Paso el brazo por su cintura, llevándolo dentro. Cerro la puerta.

-Antonio... amigo –comenzó a reír, cogiéndose la cabeza – Arthur me boto – las lagrimas fluyeron con más intensidad – Arthur me dejo – susurro, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto del suelo.

-Al... – los ojos esmeralda entristecieron.

España lo condujo a la cocina, necesitaba darle algo para calmarlo. Con dificultad lo sentó en la silla. Alfred se dejo caer contra la mesa.

-Haré un poco de café y bocadillos, ¿te parece bien? – Alfred no le respondió, se limito a golpearse contra la mesa.

-No hagas eso Alfred – deja la cafetera sobre el horno y fue a detener lo que hacia.

Antes que lo tocara dejo de golpearse. Con la cabeza aún apoyada en la mesa, le mira. Aquellos ojos solo podían trasmitirle dolor.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Lovino? – vuelve a reír sin razón aparente ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia? – Me dejaron ¿Y sabes por quién? – Antonio niega. Alfred permanecía con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto alcohol, en ningún momento dejo de mirar al español. - ¡Por el francés desgraciado!

No le entraba en la cabeza que Arthur formara una relación con el francés ¿No qué se odiaban? Tal vez hablaría con esos dos, aunque lo mejor seria no inmiscuirse.

-No e hablado con Lovino. Creo que… - guardo silencio, pensando bien las palabras que diría – cortare con él. – siguió haciendo el café, ignorando la mirada atónita del gringo. De la nevera saco unos churros.

-¿Eh? Cortarle ¿por qué? – le agarra del hombro y lo mira a los ojos – ¿acaso ya no le amas?

-Es solo cariño. Yo crie a Lovino, soy como su padre.

-Si es así... ¿entonces porque salías con él? – lo mira llorando a los ojos. – Soy un mal americano, por eso Arthur me dejo, soy un tonto e inmaduro.

Termina de hacer el café, saca dos tazas de la estantería y las llena al tope.

-Bébelo todo. – ordeno. – Te hará bien.

El gringo observo al moreno. Agarro la taza entre sus manos y dio un sorbo a ese exquisito liquido caliente que lo hacia sentir mejor, aún estaba un tanto ebrio. El alcohol no había desaparecido del todo de su organismo, estaba triste todo por el ingles pero, podía sentirse tranquilo. La simple presencia del español lo tranquilizaba.

"Es tan lindo y dedicado" pensó el norteamericano observando al español.

-Gracias Antonio... – murmuro, bebiendo de la taza.

España le sonríe, esas sonrisas cálidas y reconfortantes que solo él sabe transmitir. Bebe el liquido negro, haciendo una mueca de asco al sentir el sabor amargo en sus papilas gustativas. Pone los churros sobre la mesa, llevándose uno a la boca, quitando el sabor amargo del café.

Alfred observo al de ojos esmeralda degustar el churro. Esa boca mordía sensualmente toda la extensión del dulce, le parecía sensual cada movimiento. Se acerca a su amigo, le quita el churro de los labios y lo besa con pasión.

La taza con café se le cae de las manos, estrellándose en el suelo, rompiéndose, esparciendo por el suelo de la cocina el liquido negro. Ignoran el pequeño desastre, se levanta de la silla, rodeando el cuello de Alfred, cerrando los ojos. No sabe por que lo hace, lo que si sabe es que quiere sentirlo más.

Jones rodea la cintura del europeo con sus firmes brazos atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo restregándolo con el suyo para tener más contacto. Besa con hambre su boca, recorriendo la cavidad bucal del moreno con su lengua, era exquisito no lo podía negar.

España comienza una batalla por dominar la boca contraria, haciendo que la lengua de Jones saliera, entrelazándolas. Entre abre los ojos, pudiendo ver la saliva recorrer la comisura del labio gringo. Sentía como la suya propia iba por el mismo camino.

El rubio recuesta a Antonio en la mesa, apartando los churros. Lo besa con más intensidad, entrelazando sus lenguas, acariciando los costados del moreno por debajo de la tela a medio desabotonar y restregándose aún más a él en un apasionado baile erótico.

Un fuerte gemido se le escapa de los labios, perdiendo inevitablemente la batalla. Alfred bajo la mano al miembro, tocándolo por sobre la delgada tela, provocando que le salieran más gemidos involuntarios.

Alfred seguía acariciando su miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón viendo como este despertaba a cada rose que recibía, siguió así por unos segundos más hasta que decidió bajar el zíper de los pantalones de Tonio y meter la mano en sus apretados bóxer para masturbarlo.

La cara la tenia encendida, cubierta de carmesí. Seguía con los brazos por el cuello de Alfred, manteniendo la boca junto a su oído, soltando jadeos, gemidos y suspiros de puro placer.

-Al- Alfred.

-An-Antonio... estas muy duro – decía mientras le masajeaba toda la extensión de miembro, que por cierto tenia un gran tamaño.

Alfred decidió arrancarle los pantalones para tener mayor acceso de sus acciones. Le arranco el pantalón con todo e interiores arrojándolo en algún sitio de la cocina, lo más lejos posible. Toco el miembro con mas libertad haciendo el clásico movimiento de arriba abajo, sacándole sonoros gemidos al español que pedía por más.

Fue desabrochando la camisa de USA, recorriendo con la lengua las áreas ya expuestas, soltando gemidos de vez en cuando. Mordió las tetillas, quería escucharlo gemir también. No era justo ser el único. La mesa comenzaba a serle incomoda.

Soltó un gemido al sentir como Antonio mordía su pecho. ¡Dios! Que bien se siente, y ya no esta borracho todo lo hace por voluntad propia. Agradecía ser una nación. Agarro al estilo nupcial al español, cargándolo hasta el cuarto. Abriendo la puerta de una patada, lo acostó en la cama para a continuación capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso, lleno de lujuria y deseo.

En medio del beso, se giro, quedando sobre Alfred. Tocándole el pecho, y las tetillas. La falta aire fue haciendo acto de presencia teniendo que separarse inevitablemente. Bajo al cuello, besando, mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas indicado que es de su propiedad.

-Mío – susurro en su oído, sin saber exactamente porque lo hizo.

Alfred le siguió el juego a Antonio y se dejo hacer de él, recibir sus besos y mordidas que dejaban marcas eran lo mejor.

-Todo tuyo... – le acaricio la espalda.

Descendió a los pantalones. Baja el zipper con los dientes, sacando el miembro para probarlo, pasando la lengua por toda la extremidad y sonriendo en el acto.

Jones gruño al sentir la boca del moreno pasar la lengua por toda su extensión carnosa. ¡Oh shit! ¡Is good! ¡Is very awesome! Pensaba el norteamericano, le gustaba esa mojada y traviesa lengua que lamia y mordía su miembro.

Lame el miembro como si fuera una paleta, metiéndolo a su boca, succionándolo. Lame de la base a la cabeza. Mira al americano jadear, sonríe satisfecho. Sigue en su trabajo aumentándole velocidad y los jadeos de Jones.

Alfred jadea, le gusta esa sensación. Coloca las mano en la cabeza de Tonio para marcarle un ritmo en la felación, su boca era tan sabrosa, este español sexy lo estaba volviendo loco y quería más, quería poseerlo y hacerlo suyo.

La velocidad se vio aumentada de sobremanera, teniendo que sostener el miembro desde la base con las mano. Podía sentir algo de pre-semen salir de la punta. Intento bajar la velocidad, pero el americano lo sostenía con fuerza. Nada podía hacer.

América sostenía con firmeza la cabeza de España, la velocidad era tan intensa que sentía que pronto dejaría ir su escancia en la boca española.

-Antonio... Me voy a co...correr

Se libero de las manos de USA, pero la eyaculación le cayo el la cara y un poco en el pecho, haciendo que se viera más apetecible a los ojos americanos. Levanto la cabeza, Alfred podía verlo perfectamente, lamio el seme y trago.

Observo como Antonio lamia y tragaba su escancia, eso lo estaba prendiendo y volviendo loco, lo agarro del mentón y lo beso, sintiendo su propio sabor mientras compartía un beso con el español. Lo viro recostándolo en la cama y colocándose encima de él, para poder tenerlo más a su merced.

-Sabes bien. – dice inocente.

-¿Te gusto? – acaricia su mejilla.

-S- sí. – las mejillas adquirieron un color más fuerte.

-Me alegra – acerco tres de sus dedos a la boca de Antonio – Lámelos por favor.

Traga saliva, algo nervioso pero dispuesto a seguir. Alfred seria el segundo, pero olvidaría lo ocurrido con Lovino, ya que este no estaba consiente de lo que hacia en el acto. Lamio los dedos, chupándolos de vez en cuando, llenándolos por completo de saliva. Miro a Jones, de forma inocente, pretendiendo lo que no era.

Alfred observa con cuidado cada chupada que Antonio le daba a sus dedos, su saliva iba a ser el lubricante perfecto para dilatar su entrada y que al fin pudieran tener intimidad. Cuando al fin el norteamericano sintió que los dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los retiro de la boca del moreno, dirigiéndolos a su entrada.

-¿Estás listo? – pregunto tanteando la entrada.

Asintió, gimiendo ante los toques en su zona más sensible.

Introduce el primer dedo ensalivado de una sola estocada en su interior moviéndose simulando embestidas, metió un segundo dedo realizando movimientos de tijeras, Alfred podía sentir como Antonio se tensaba ante las intromisiones pero al final siempre terminaba jadeando y disfrutando. Introdujo el tercer y ultimo dedo, realizando movimientos de círculos. Sacándole descaradamente muchos suspiros al español.

-Ya estas listos...

-S- solo ha- hazlo – logro decir.

Jones giro a Antonio dejándolo en cuatro, así se le hace más fácil entrar y tener una mejor vista. Alfred se posiciono entre sus nalgas y rozo la punta de su miembro con la entrada del español, restregándose. Coloca al fin la punta en el interior de Tonio entrando lentamente.

-Me avisas si te duele. – acaricio las caderas de Antonio.

-Mmmhp... – aferro las sabanas con fuerza, comenzando a sentir el dolor. Los ojos se le humedecieron, los cerro fuertemente, evitando así el desliz de las lagrimas.

Se dio cuenta que España estaba sintiendo dolor. Decidió entrar de una sola estocada en su interior y, lo hizo, entro de golpee en el interior del moreno. "¡Oh shit! Que caliente y estrecho es", pensó Alfred, se sentía bien estar dentro de su amigo.

-A- AAH – grito, sin poder evitarlo.

Alfred se quedo quieto, por unos instantes esperando a que el español se acostumbrara a su miembro dentro de él. Espero que este le dijera que estaba listo para seguir.

-Alfred... – dijo apenas con voz.

-¿Ya puedo moverme? – lo miro un tanto preocupado.

El moreno asintió, aferrando con fuerza las sabanas, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Comenzó a mover con movimientos lentos tratando de que Tonio se acostumbrara más. No le gustaba verlo sufrir. Dirigió su mano a la hombría de SU español y lo comenzó a masturbar mientras lo penetraba.

-A- ah – tantas acciones continuas, estaban volviendole loco, calentándole más de lo imaginado. – mmm... Al- Alfred... má- más, más.

Alfred lo agarro de la cintura y lo penetro con más profundidad, llegando a su próstata, sintiendo la estreches.

Los gemidos, jadeos, gritos con el nombre del amante y suspiros placenteros llenaban por completo aquel cuarto. Los cuerpos bañados en una fina capa de sudor, resplandecían con la poca luz que lograba introducirse por las ventanas. Dándoles un toque mágico al ambiente.

Se gira poniendo a Antonio sobre si, para que pueda cabalgar a Alfred, lo masturba con fuerza, sacándole sonoros gemidos, hasta el mismo jadeaba por la excitación que le provocaba el estar haciendo el amor con su amigo.

Coloco las manos sobre el pecho americano, abrió más las piernas, sintiendo la profundidad del miembro de Alfred. Este mantenía las manos en sus caderas, ayudándolo a entrar y salir con velocidad.

Jones penetraba con más fuerza la entrada de Antonio, la posición en la que se encontraban le permitía sentir mejor a su amigo, ver como este lo cabalgaba lo volvía sumamente loco, se sentía tan bien, Tonio soltaba largos gemidos cuando el rubio le daba múltiples estocadas en su zona G.

La garganta le dolía un poco por tantos gritos producidos, pero no le importaba, el placer que sentía el país de la pasión era de los mejores. Alfred tenia el rostro encendido e imaginaba que él también lo tenia. Contorneo con los dedos el sonrojo, sintió un temblor recorrer el cuerpo más grande. Sonrío.

Alfred masturbaba con más intensidad a su lindo español.

-Antonio... ¿nos corremos juntos?

-Joder, eso n- no s- se pregunta – dice jadeante.

-Hummm l-lo tomare como un s-si – Alfred lo penetra con más intensidad mientras los masturba con fuerza. Entra en su interior como una bestia en celo. – A-ah ¡Antonio!

-¡Joder Alfred! – grita, sintiendo el seme del gringo en su culo y corriéndose inevitablemente.

Jones retira lentamente su miembro del interior de España, viendo como una considerable cantidad de semen salía del interior de este.

-Creo que me pase... ¡Sorry Antonio! – besa sus labios.

-Así me gusta – lo abraza.

-Te amo... – se recuesta en su pecho. Arthur podía haber terminado con él, pero algo le decía que era lo mejor para ambos, pues, ahora le pertenecía al español.

Las palabras retumban en su mente. Imposible de repetirlas, decide plantarlas en el ultimo beso de esa noche.

Lovino no creí lo que sus ojos habían contemplado. España le engaño… con el americano. La persona que juro amarlo de por vida le engañaba. No podía creérselo, él bastardo todo ese tiempo se acostaba con Alfred. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, cerro la puerta.

Lagrimas escurridizas asomaron sus ojos. Se recuesta en la pared cogiéndose la cabeza. No, no y no, se repetía constantemente. No podía ser posible. Debía ser un mal sueño, si eso debía ser. Con fuerza se piñizco el brazo. Nada paso, seguía sentado junto a la habitación del español. ¡Maldito bastardo! Grito para sus adentros. El ardor en el pecho le era insoportable, casi sofocante.

Derramando las lagrimas salió de allí a paso veloz, de seguro dormían ya, nadie le escucharía salir.

**-No nos odien por esto, las cosas debían suceder así. Pero prometemos que todo al final saldrá bien. **

**-Mi pobre Lovi – dice Elena en su rincón emo llorando como magdalena. **

**-Ignoren a la loca. – se aleja un poco – En fin, nos leemos en el próximo cap. **

**An- chan y Elena. **


	5. Desahogo

**-El capítulo va dedicado a Akeifa. Espero que te guste me costo bastante escribirlo aunque no lo parezca. Y perdón por la demora me han surgido inconvenientes a la hora de escribir y subir el capítulo. – Elena-chan.**

**-Pero al final siempre llega la "héroe" y lo soluciona todo. – An-Chan.**

**-Sí esa es mi compañera con complejo de América, pero así le quiero. Disfruten el cap, y no se olviden de dejar un reviews ****^-^**

**Capítulo 5: Desahogo. **

Las lagrimas no dejaron de fluir en todo el trayecto a casa de su hermano. Le era imposible detenerlas, salían sin control, sin que él lo deseara. Simplemente no terminaba de creer lo que horas antes contemplo por si mismo. Nuevamente maldijo al español ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿No se suponía qué siempre le cuidaría? ¿Qué era la persona que más quería? ¿A quién amaría por siempre? Todas las promesas destruidas en una sola noche.

Se sentía traicionado, usado y sucio. Apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma y dejando los nudillos blancos. Las lagrimas fluyeron con más velocidad, mojando la fina camisa.

-Maldito bastardo – murmuro entre sollozos.

Con brusquedad limpio las lagrimas que seguían fluyendo. Pronto llegaría a casa de su estúpido fratello y no quería que lo viera en tan deplorable estado y menos si el macho potato estaba ahí con él, que era de lo mas seguro.

Parado frente la puerta, dudo en entrar y contarle lo sucedido a Veneciano, o simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir con el bastardo que tenia por novio. No sabía que hacer. Intento tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad las cosas. Por lo menos se encontraba en condiciones de hablar, el lastimero llanto disminuyo al doblar la esquina de la calle.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia, abrió la puerta. La casa en su totalidad esta en penumbra. ¿Acaso no había nadie? Perfecto, en verdad perfecto. Cuando se desidia a contarle sus problemas a su hermano simplemente no estaba. Eso solo le sucedía a él, siempre a él.

Escucha ruidos provenientes de la planta superior. Esperando que fuera su fratello y no un maldito ladrón, subió las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Los escalones chirriaron bajo los pies de Lovino, ¿más ruido no podían hacer? Se pregunto mentalmente deteniéndose en la esquina de la planta superior. Asomo la cabeza con cuidado, temiendo que quién quiera que estuviese ahí, le viera. El pasillo se encontraba casi de la misma forma que los demás rincones de la casa, si no fuera por la escasa luz que salía de una de las miles de habitaciones del pasillo.

Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza al italiano mayor. El miedo comenzaba apoderarse de él. Esa sensación de saber que eres presa fácil y que al mas mínimo movimiento te puedes delatar. Trago en seco observando la silueta fornida de la extraña persona recostada en algún objeto del cuarto. Joder era grande, y de seguro poseía un arma y él desprotegido. Mejor irse antes de quedar metido en problemas que luego eran difíciles de resolver.

Decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero accidentalmente tumbo una de las fotos que adornaban la pared, haciendo que el vidrio que la protegía se rompiera en varios fragmentos al hacer contacto con los escalones.

Muerto de miedo miro a la habitación, encontrándola con las luces apagadas. Joder no podía ver nada, tampoco escuchaba que el extraño se acercara. Trago saliva mirando para todos lados, intentando encontrar al hombre. Sus ojos se demoraban acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso y torpe.

Sintió un ligero chirrido al frente suyo. Mierda le habían encontrado, y él petrificado por el puto miedo. Simplemente maravilloso. Debió irse cuando pudo, cuando aún podía ver.

-¿Lovino? – pregunto una voz familiar al frente suyo.

No distinguía la voz, el pánico no dejaba que su cerebro pensara con claridad, sin embargo algo le decía que la conocía. Se forzó abrir los ojos, que en algún momento los cerro sin darse cuenta, divisando a medias la alta y fornida figura del alemán. Frunció el ceño, claramente molesto. En todo momento fue el macho potato. Ahora se sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo. Si Antonio le viera de seguro se estaría riendo. Inmediatamente se deciso del pensamiento, no debía pensar en el bastardo.

-¡Idiota casi haces que me muera de un infarto! ¡Imbécil! – grito lo más alto que pudo propinándole un golpe en el pecho. El cual le dolió más a Lovino que a Ludwig. Maldijo para sus adentros.

-También me da gusto verte – dijo sarcástico encendiendo la luz del pasillo, cegando al italiano por la intensidad de esta.

-Podías haber avisado, maldición. – parpadeo varias veces acostumbrando los ojos. - ¿Dónde está el inútil de Veneciano? - cruzo los brazos.

Golpearía tan fuerte a su hermano al verlo que no dejaría de llorar por una hora o más. Aunque luego el rubio le reprendería por hacerlo.

-En casa de Hungría. – miro los papeles que sostenía en la mano, ignorando al italiano. Se acordó de algo dicho horas atrás por el menor de los italias. Volvió la mirada a Lovino. - ¿No deberías estar con Antonio?

El enojo se disipo rápidamente al escuchar el nombre del bastardo, dando paso de nuevo al profundo dolor que no le dejaba tranquilo. Apretó los labios y le dio la espalda, no lloraría al frente del alemán, no lo haría. Las imágenes de Antonio y Alfred besándose, y haciendo el amor con tanto cariño se reprodujeron involuntariamente por su mente, torturándolo.

Se esforzó por no llorar, siendo casi inútil, las emociones que sentía era más fuerte que él. Disimulando lo mejor que pudo quito la primera lagrima escurridiza. Antonio no merecía sus lagrimas, no las merecía.

Ludwig notó el cambió repentino en las emociones de Lovino, preocupado, y sin saber exactamente porque lo hizo, lo rodeo con los brazos, dejando caer los papeleas al suelo. No le importaba si se estropeaban, algo le decía que Lovino necesitaba hablar con alguien o un simple soporte.

-¿Po- por qué me a- abrazas? – pregunto junto con un sollozo travieso.

-Parece lo correcto en estos momentos. –respondió girándolo para verlo y secando con delicadeza las lagrimas. - ¿Qué te hizo Antonio? – tal vez no debía entrometerse, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de ayudarlo.

-Na- nada que te im- importe. – oh diablos había tartamudeado y las lagrimas no le ayudaban en nada, sin embargo por alguna razón le gustaban las diminutas caricias por parte del alemán. Vaya que podía ser dulce, ya entendía porque le gustaba tanto a Veneciano.

-Al parecer si me importa. – dejo de secarle las lagrimas para posar las manos en los hombros de Lovino – Puedes confiar en mi.

-¡N- no seas idiota Macho potato! – se sentía fatal, necesitaba un apoyo y solo tal vez el alemán sería ese apoyo, pero no era que él quería solo lo necesitaba y ya, prefería mil veces al idiota de su fratello que al imbécil que tenía en frente.

No aguanto más y rodeo el cuerpo del rubio en un abrazo débil, las fuerzas se le escapaban sin que él pudiera impedirlo. Ludwig lo abrazo, pero con un poco más de fuerza, acaricio los castaños cabellos del italiano, evitando tocar el rulo.

Alemania ayudo a Romano a bajar las escaleras, guiándolo hasta el amplio sofá de la casa de Veneciano. El menor se sentó, con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto de la habitación. Los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las mejillas sonrosadas le daban un toque distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Ludwig fue a la cocina por una bandeja con vino y rodajas de tomate, el alemán ya estaba de vuelta y colocaba la charola en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nada incomodo la verdad, cosa que le era completamente extraño para ambos, por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Alemania decidió romperlo.

-Vamos Lovino, debes relajarte – agarro la copa de vino y se la extendió al italiano – bebe un poco.

Lovino tomó la copa y observo determinadamente el líquido en su interior. Movió el líquido rojo sin dejar de mirarlo, ni una gota salió de la copa.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable? – seguía mirando el líquido carmesí.

-Créeme ni yo lo se, pero es lo correcto… creo. – expreso. Lovino sonrió levemente ante el comentario del ex –nazi… esperen un momento… ¿Había sonreído? ¿Al macho potato? Ni siquiera España lograba hacerlo sonreír tan sinceramente, y con… lo que vio le afecto bastante, eso debía ser, lo mas seguro es que sí.

-Bueno… grazzie. – y hay estaba de nuevo la estúpida sonrisa sincera. Nunca le había sonreído al alemán, dándole a Ludwig un imagen completamente diferente y… hermosa.

-No hay de que – sonrió también, y por alguna razón del destino desvió la mirada hacía los labios del chico – ¿me dirás lo que ocurrió?

¿Le diría? Tenía ganas, no veía porque no hacerlo, y sentía que podía desahogarse libremente con el idiota alemán. El mayor de los Italia asintió lentamente, descargaría todo su dolor con el macho potato. Dejo la copa con vino en la mesa, bebería más tarde. Tomó todo el aire que le fue posible y mientras lo expulsaba dijo:

-El bastardo me engaño con Alfred. Los encontré en la cama, be- besándose y… - no podía decir lo otro, las palabras se atorraron en su garganta. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle a causa del llanto contenido, las lagrimas volvían amenazar con salir.

Unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron, escondió el rostro en el pecho de Ludwig, dejándose querer. Ya que importaba si no le agradaba del todo, por lo menos sabia que se preocupaba por él.

-Si no puedes no lo digas, creo entender lo que viste. – lo aferro con fuerza.

No podía entender como Antonio pudo hacer eso. ¿No que quería a Lovino? Miro como lloraba en silencio sobre su pecho. Le acarició los cabellos, notando como de a poco se iba durmiendo entre sus brazos. Lo cargo a la habitación mientras aún se mantenía medio consiente.

-¿Por qué haces esto si siempre te trato horrible?

-Cuando lo sepa te lo diré. – lo deposito en la cama, arropándolo de inmediato – Es mejor que descanses ahora. – le beso en la comisura del labio, retirándose inmediatamente, dejando al italiano rojo y confundido.


	6. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 6: Sorpresas **

Ya hacia mucho que el moreno se había despertado. Intento considerables veces salir de la cama para comenzar con su rutina de todos los días, siéndole imposible a causa de cierto americano que lo mantenía cautivo entre sus fuertes brazos. Rindiéndose, contemplo el rostro de Alfred, pasando los dedos por los rubios cabellos alborotados del chico a ver si despertaba de esa manera. Nada. Dormía como un tronco.

Nuevamente hizo el esfuerzo de escapar, siendo nuevamente el intento fallido. Sonrío ampliamente ante la idea que le vino a la mente. Seguramente despertaría con eso.

-¡Alfred uno de los zombies de Resident Evil 4 a entrado a la casa e intenta entrar al cuarto! – grito "asustado" ante el supuesto ataque zombie. La película la habían visto una semana antes de que el español tuviera la idea de jugar a lanzarse tomates en medio de sus calles.

Inmediatamente Jones abrió los ojos, levantándose rápidamente de la cama, totalmente desnudo, y buscando algún arma con que matar al zombie que osaba asustar a su nueva pareja. Mientras, el moreno se partía de la risa con la reacción del americano, enredándose más en las sabanas blancas de la cama, estando a punto de caerse a causa de ello.

Jones lo mira atónito. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho el hispano para despertarle. Cubrió su desnudes, quitándole parte de las sabanas a Antonio.

-No es gracioso – menciono, tomando de la cintura a Antonio, quien seguía riendo sin control.

-Tú… tú cara – trataba de hablar, pero la risa era más fuerte que él. – Era… para grabarte. – llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en los cabellos enredados y apoyándola en el pecho del rubio.

-Podías haberlo hecho de una forma más… no sé… ¿romántica? – preguntó, no sabiendo si era la palabra correcta.

-Lo intente. – ya comenzaba a calmarse, respirando con normalidad, logrando verle a la cara sin echarse a reír. Se acomodo entre los brazos del gringo. – No tuve éxito alguno.

-Con lo bien que me la pase anoche, no quería despertar y ver que todo fue un sueño.

Antonio tumbo a Alfred de espaldas a la cama, robándole un corto beso. Le guiño el ojo antes de levantarse y ponerse algo de ropa. Estaba atrasado y el huerto le espera por él.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio, apoyándose sobre los codos, observando cada movimiento español con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y tengo hambre e imagino que tú igual. – termino de colocarse la camisa, dejando parte del pecho descubierto.

-Un poco sí. – abrazo la almohada de Antonio, hundiendo la nariz en ella y oliendo su perfume.

-Báñate si quieres, mientras iré preparando el desayuno. – salió de la habitación diciendo eso ultimo.

Desperezándose, se levanto de la cama, rumbo al baño por una ducha bien fría. La verdad prefería hacerlo con Antonio, pero ya mucho lo retuvo en la cama al estar dormido, y ambos tenían deberes que hacer, aunque deseaba dejarlos a un lado y seguir explorando aquel cuerpo de pecado.

Apoyo todo el peso contra la pared. Eso no debía estar ahí, no debía. ¿Qué hacía algo de Lovino en su casa si no lo vio en todo el día de ayer? Solo una cosa podía ser, pero decidía descartarla. ¡Lovino no pudo haber entrado a su casa ayer en la noche! Apretó contra el pecho el collar de cruz que antes le pertenecía. Ese que uso en sus tiempos de corsario.

Tal vez todo fuera un error, tal vez lo estaba buscando y no lo encontró. Lovino no le vio con Alfred, no lo hizo. Repetía mil veces esas palabras en su mente, intentando convencerse de algo que sabía que ya había ocurrido y no podía arreglar.

Prepararía el desayuno, cuidaría del huerto como siempre hace y a toda costa intentaría evitar que Alfred se diera cuenta de su cambio de humor. Bajo las escaleras, al instante que entro en la cocina comenzó con el desayuno.

Lovino llevaba buen rato despierto. Los rayos solares que se filtraban por las cortinas lo obligaron abrir los ojos sin que él lo deseara. Cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas, protegiéndose. Intento varias veces volver a dormir, pero el sueño había desaparecido, cosa rara en él.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y gruño para sus adentros al ver que no volvería a conciliar el sueño hasta la hora de la siesta.

Salió de la cama sin quererlo realmente. Estiro los brazos, antes de levantarse, desemperezándose. Miro la habitación, notando que no era la suya, sino la de invitados.

-Estúpido macho patata. – murmuró saliendo de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y notó el espacio en blanco de una de las fotos que tumbo la noche anterior creyendo que un ladrón se encontraba en la casa. No pudo evitar el hecho de recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron después. Un lindo color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas y frunció el ceño al recordar el inesperado beso que no fue tanto un beso sino una caricia.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y escucho la voz de su fratello salir de la cocina. ¿Le contaría lo que pasó con Antonio o ya Ludwig se lo abra dicho? ¿Y cuando demonios regreso?

Entro a la cocina, el estomago le rugía por el hambre. Vio a su fratello sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina hablando con Ludwig de algo que no comprendía. Ludwig al verlo entrar, debió la mirada algo sonrojada.

-¡Fratello no sabia que estabas aquí! – Veneciano se levanto de su asiento, contento de tenerlo en casa, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Romano no reacciono, se dejo abrazar para sorpresa del menor de los italias. - ¿Fratello? – se separo viendo preocupado al mayor. – ¿Ocurrió algo?

Las lágrimas asomaron los ojos castaños de Lovino para sorpresa de Veneciano. Ludwig salió de la cocina, dejándolos a solas. Esos dos tenían que hablar.

Le dijo a Alfred que iría al mercado por verduras para el almuerzo, cosa que no era cierro. Paso toda la mañana pensando en Lovino, en lo que pudo haber visto. Apretó el collar de cruz contra el pecho. Aún no se imaginaba como entro si él…. Golpeo su cabeza con su mano derecha, dejo la puerta sin seguro. Hay estaba el dilema sin resolver ya resuelto.

Detuvo en seco sus pasos. No sabía dónde podía estar Lovino en esos momentos, podía estar en cualquier lado. Dio media vuelta, directo al mercado. La mentira que le dijo a Alfred ya no era mentira. Tendría que comunicarse con Lovino por medio del celular, y si eso no funcionaba llamaría a Veneciano.


End file.
